<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On les leur prendra tous by floweronabox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135131">On les leur prendra tous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox'>floweronabox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Decorations, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Happy with a Happy Ending, M/M, Partying, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, tea and cookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry suit sa dernière année de formation pour devenir Auror, Drago est de retour à Londres depuis peu. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis qu'ils ont quittés Poudlard et le monde sorcier n'est plus un vaste champs de haine cultivée. À force de se voir et de se parler, ils vont comprendre qu'ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsikal/gifts">Whimsikal</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour !</p><p>Eh bien si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour je posterais du Drarry, j'aurais certainement jeté ce pauvre bougre dans un précipice sans fond. Je n'aime pas du tout ce couple et je n'en lis jamais. J'en écris encore moins ! Mais quand on aime, on fait n'importe quoi. Parce que oui, cette mini-fic est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour cette chère Whimsikal qui me supporte et me suit depuis 6 mois aujourd'hui ! C'est du léger, c'est du doux. Ça sent la noix de coco et les cookies chauds. Enjoy!</p><p>Whimsikal, il semble que l'univers soit contre nous en ces temps cruels. Je regrette que cette fichue enveloppe soit perdue dans les vastes limbes méditerranéennes. J'espère qu'elle arrivera un jour, sinon, qu'elle divertisse celui qui l'ouvrira en ton nom. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais songé une seule fois dans ma vie écrire quelque chose de ce genre et tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ? Je n'imagine pas de plus grand témoignage de mon amour que d'écrire sur ce ship de l'enfer (no judgement of course). Mais j'ai beau parler et pleurer du sang, je souhaite de tout mon coeur que tu apprécies cette histoire. Avec toute ma considération, sincèrement tienne.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Depuis sa chaise, plongé dans le brouhaha ronronnant qui l'entoure, Drago observe les deux sorciers qui parlent à la table de la terrasse d'en face. Ils sont engagés dans une discussion vive seulement entrecoupée par leurs éclats de rire. Drago pense que leur vie est simple, légère ; ils paraissent se compléter dans une symbiose frôlant le paroxysme de l'amitié. Le blond regarde autour de lui. Partage-t-il cela avec quelqu'un de son entourage ?</p>
<p class="western">Il est entouré de ses amis ce jour-là, autour d'un verre réconfortant, mais eux ne rient pas à gorge déployée. Alors il reporte son attention sur les deux sorciers toujours en robe réglementaire du Ministère. Même au travail, ils se sont retrouvés étroitement liés dans les mêmes couloirs.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Malefoy nous fixe depuis tout à l'heure, fait remarquer Hermione après une nouvelle gorgée de citronnade.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui, j'ai vu, répond Harry en posant un regard en biais sur lui. Je me demande ce qu'il veut. Il est rentré en Angleterre il y a longtemps ?</p>
<p class="western">Repéré dans sa contemplation, Drago détourne le regard et s'implique davantage dans les conversations qui ont lieu près de lui. Hermione hausse les épaules pour signifier son ignorance.</p>
<p class="western">– Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père, ajoute l'Auror en devenir.</p>
<p class="western">– En moins laid.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux meilleurs amis se regardent. Le compliment mal camouflé surprend, mais ils passent finalement à autre chose. Pourquoi riaient-ils tant ? Ils ne se souviennent plus, mais ce n'est pas grave, ils ont le cœur plein de chaleur. Hermione termine sa citronnade alors que le soleil commence à décliner sur le Chemin de Traverse.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vais y aller, dit-elle. Je dois passer chez Fleury et Bott avant d'aller chez Ginny.</p>
<p class="western">Harry se renfrogne.</p>
<p class="western">– Ne fais pas cette tête, râla doucement Hermione. Tu peux comprendre que c'est difficile pour elle, non ?</p>
<p class="western">– C'est difficile pour moi aussi ! Je ne lui demande pas de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais au moins qu'on puisse se voir normalement.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais c'est déjà trop demander. Écoute, soupire la brune, je vais lui en reparler. Mais il faut aussi que tu comprennes qu'elle souffre beaucoup parce qu'elle t'aime toujours et que c'est difficile pour elle de se rendre compte qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance avec toi.</p>
<p class="western">Harry baisse les yeux et se sent dépité. Il n'y a plus de chaleur dans son cœur.</p>
<p class="western">– Je n'ai jamais voulu lui donner de faux espoirs, murmure-t-il. Je ne savais tout simplement pas ce que je voulais vraiment ni comment vous le dire.</p>
<p class="western">– Je sais, Harry, sourit Hermione. Et Ginny le sait aussi au fond. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Elle l'embrasse sur la joue en se levant et ramasse son cartable plein de son travail du soir. En partant, elle passe devant la table des anciens Serpentard et laisse rapidement couler son regard sur les visages. Un en particulier, encadré par des mèches blondes. « Moins laid ». Oui, très certainement, pense-t-elle. De moins en moins.</p>
<p class="western">Harry hésite un moment. Rentrer à l'appartement ou attendre ? Il n'a pas envie de rentrer. Il ne se sent plus chez lui dans cette collocation qu'il partage avec Ron. Il ne se sent pas bien avec Ron depuis un mois très précisément. Depuis ce soir-là, au Terrier, le soir de son anniversaire où il avait décidé d'annoncer à tout le monde ce secret qui le rongeait depuis un temps trop long. La plupart des membres de la famille Weasley et de ses amis avaient bien pris la nouvelle, d'autres n'avaient simplement rien dit de leurs pensées.</p>
<p class="western">Mais certains, comme Ginny ne l'avaient pas aussi bien vécu. Et Ron, lui, dans son acceptation apparente, avait totalement changé de comportement. Comme s'il avait peur qu'Harry ait déjà eu des arrière-pensées à son sujet ou en ait à l'avenir. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas et ce ne le serait jamais. Ratatiné sur sa chaise en osier, le brun décide finalement de rester à la terrasse. Il commande une seconde chopine de Bière-au-beurre et sort quelques parchemins de son cartable. Lui aussi a des devoirs pour ce soir.</p>
<p class="western">Le soleil met du temps à se cacher et la lumière chaude de la fin du mois d'août perdure assez longtemps. Finalement, Harry s'en va après une grosse heure de lecture. Il traîne les pieds dans les ruelles adjacentes au Chemin de Traverse et tarde à rentrer. Il erre en tournant un coup à droite, un coup à gauche quand soudain, il se retrouve face à visage désagréablement familier. Harry soupire sans ménagement et se renfrogne davantage.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Quel accueil, Potter ! raille Drago.</p>
<p class="western">– Il n'a jamais été question de discrétion pour se faire comprendre qu'on ne s'aime pas, si ? répond le concerné en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon quartier, d'ailleurs ?</p>
<p class="western">Harry se rend compte qu'il ne l'a pas vu partir de la terrasse en face la sienne.</p>
<p class="western">– Ton quartier ? répéta le blond avec un rictus. Malheureusement pour toi, ou pour moi plutôt, j'ai le regret de t'apprendre que « ton » quartier va devenir aussi le mien.</p>
<p class="western">Harry soupire encore avec délicatesse.</p>
<p class="western">– Il ne manquait plus que ça. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Et il s'en va rejoindre son appartement sans plus de détours. Quand il passe la porte, le regard suspicieux de Ron n'a jamais semblé plus perçant. Ils se saluent vaguement, s'évitent.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« On a reçu les cartons pour la réunion des anciens, informe finalement Ron en apportant son enveloppe à Harry.</p>
<p class="western">Il la décachette et lit le parchemin en diagonale. C'est le même que chaque année depuis qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard. Le brun se lève pour se servir un verre d'eau.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu veux manger quoi ? demande-t-il à Ron qu'il retrouve dans la cuisine.</p>
<p class="western">– J'ai déjà préparé le repas, répond le rouquin. C'est globalement des restes, mais ça se mange.</p>
<p class="western">Harry sourit à l'idée de pouvoir se mettre les pieds sous la table alors que la fatigue lui pend au nez.</p>
<p class="western">– Merci, souffle-t-il à Ron en lui serrant le bras brièvement.</p>
<p class="western">Le contact semble le brûler et il recule. Harry n'arrive même pas à soupirer, il est triste que leur amitié en soit réduite à cela. Et alors que Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, honteux de sa réaction, son ami décide que c'en est assez.</p>
<p class="western">– Qu'est-ce que c'est ton problème, Ron ? demande Harry d'un ton ferme, mais las néanmoins.</p>
<p class="western">– Rien, il n'y a rien, répond l'interpellé en enfouissant sa tête dans le frigo à la recherche de sa préparation.</p>
<p class="western">– C'est faux, Ron ! Depuis mon anniversaire, tu agis bizarrement, insiste Harry. Tu t'éloignes, tu ne me parles presque pas. J'ai besoin qu'on règle ça parce que très honnêtement, je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à vivre dans le même appartement que toi dans ces conditions.</p>
<p class="western">Ron émerge du frigo, le visage livide. La perspective de ne plus être en colocation avec Harry suffit à l'impliquer dans la conversation.</p>
<p class="western">– Je suis désolé, lâche-t-il alors. Je sais que c'est difficile avec Ginny et je t'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser.</p>
<p class="western">Soulagé que son meilleur ami laisse la langue de délier, Harry s'autorise un léger sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il avait tout à fait cerné le problème de Ron et il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin d'en faire une si grande histoire.</p>
<p class="western">– Ron, ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai annoncé que j'aimais les hommes que ça voulait dire que j'aimais tous les hommes, déclare Harry avec un regard presque paternel derrière ses lunettes rondes.</p>
<p class="western">– Je sais, mais…</p>
<p class="western">– Je tiens beaucoup à notre amitié, enchaîne le brun. Et plus que tout, je souhaite vous garder près de moi, toi, Hermione, et Ginny. Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais songé à plus avec toi et j'espère qu'on peut continuer à vivre ensemble sans qu'il n'y ait plus ce genre de problème.</p>
<p class="western">L'instant est gênant. Ron rougit de plus belle, mais il est soulagé aussi d'avoir eu cette discussion avec Harry.</p>
<p class="western">– J'espère aussi, assure le rouquin. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L'atmosphère s'allège de deux tonnes, au moins. S'il avait su que ce serait si simple, Harry aurait entrepris cette conversation bien plus tôt. Finalement, les deux sorciers se retrouvent assis par terre autour de la table basse et font la fête aux nouilles sautées tièdes de Ron. Ils parlent de la réunion des anciens élèves de Poudlard qui aurait lieu début septembre. Ils iront, comme chaque année.</p>
<p class="western">.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne l'as pas cherché ! s'exclame Hermione avec un regard sévère, mais presque amusé à son interlocuteur.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne dis pas ça. J'assume d'ailleurs tout à fait l'avoir cherché pendant des années. Mais ça fait quatre ans qu'on a quitté Poudlard et il s'est passé bien des choses depuis. Peut-être que je suis en quête de repentir.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione reste muette un instant puis éclate de rire. Si elle s'était demandée ce qu'il était passé par la tête de Drago Malefoy pour venir toquer à la porte de son modeste bureau au Ministère, elle se questionnait davantage maintenant sur le genre de projectile qui avait frappé son crâne suffisamment fort pour le rendre si… bizarrement aimable.</p>
<p class="western">– Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi, Granger ? interroge Drago en levant un sourcil taquin.</p>
<p class="western">– Excuse-moi, la fouine, répliqua Hermione en insistant particulièrement sur le surnom, mais il me semble que tu as de l’avance sur la moquerie. J’ai de quoi faire pour te rattraper.</p>
<p class="western">– Et moi qui avais toujours cru que tu étais plus intelligente que moi et que tu ne t’abaissais pas à ce genre de méchancetés, lance le blond.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione hausse les sourcils, étonnée et franchement amusée désormais. Comment cette discussion avait-elle commencé déjà ?</p>
<p class="western">– Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Malefoy, reprend-elle en arrangeant son bureau.</p>
<p class="western">– J’ai une faveur à te demander, avoue-t-il en sortant un parchemin plié de la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione ne dit rien, mais trouve la situation de plus en plus curieuse.</p>
<p class="western">– C’est un formulaire, pour le travail, enchaîne le sorcier.</p>
<p class="western">Il le lui tend et la jeune femme sent qu’il se raidit alors qu’elle pose les yeux dessus. Effectivement, il n’y a pas de quoi se sentir fier.</p>
<p class="western">– Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ? demande Hermione. Je ne suis en poste au Département de la Justice que depuis dix mois et je n’ai pas franchement d’autorité.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais tu connais tout le monde, objecte Drago. Ou plutôt, tout le monde te connaît. Et même si ça m'énerve, j'ai besoin de ce papier. J'ai beau avoir fait tout mon possible pour laisser tout ça derrière moi, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas effacer.</p>
<p class="western">Instinctivement, Hermione pose ses yeux sur la manche du sorcier. Il lève les yeux au ciel et elle se sent idiote.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vais aller déjeuner, dit-elle. De toute façon, tout le monde doit être en pause à l'heure qu'il est. Je te promets de m'en occuper dès que je reviens.</p>
<p class="western">Évidemment, Drago aurait préféré que ça soit fait sur l'instant. Mais il a appris à ne plus vouloir tout, tout de suite.</p>
<p class="western">– Merci, fait le blond du bout des lèvres.</p>
<p class="western">Et à son grand étonnement, Hermione lui sourit. Elle attrape son sac et d'un geste de main, l'invite à sortir de son petit bureau. Ils s'apprêtent à se saluer et à se quitter là, mais au dernier moment :</p>
<p class="western">– On peut déjeuner ensemble.</p>
<p class="western">Ils ont parlé en même temps et se regardent avec un air gêné. Hermione rougit beaucoup plus que Drago qui arrive à rester plus impassible.</p>
<p class="western">- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de manger avec toi ? demande Drago avec un ton légèrement suspicieux.</p>
<p class="western">– Je te retourne la question, répond Hermione avec les sourcils froncés dans un air sérieux. Surtout que tu me l'as justement proposé.</p>
<p class="western">Drago reste silencieux quelques instants.</p>
<p class="western">– Je t'offre rétribution pour le service que je te demande en t'invitant ce midi.</p>
<p class="western">Hermione lève les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p class="western">– On déjeune de manière civilisée, on évite de remuer les vieilles haines et on oublie ton idée stupide de paiement pour service rendu, déclare fermement la brune.</p>
<p class="western">Drago lâche un soupir presque théâtral.</p>
<p class="western">– Et moi qui me forçais à être gentil depuis le début pour avoir ce fichu papier, geint-il de sa voix traînante emprunte de lassitude. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione lève les sourcils. Il semble presque dire ça sans plaisanter. Elle hausse les épaules dans une attitude désabusée et s'en va dans le couloir. Un petit sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres quand elle entend Drago prendre sa suite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Le premier vendredi de septembre, Hermione est condamnée à rester tard au Ministère. Mais ce soir, c'est la réunion des anciens de Poudlard au Midnight Club et elle trépigne de pouvoir aller se changer les idées parmi des visages qu'elle ne voit que rarement. Et la règle au club est stricte : aucune remarque ou attitude impliquant de remuer les différends passés. Interdiction formelle lors de ces réunions de faire autre chose que s'amuser et se détendre. Et c'est justement ce dont Hermione a besoin maintenant.</p><p class="western">Les dossiers interminables qu'on lui a ordonnés de finir avant le week-end lui ont lessivé le cerveau et plus l'heure tourne, plus elle désespère de pouvoir retrouver ses amis. Sa poche se met à vibrer et elle en sort son téléphone portable, rare objet moldu qui ne la quitte jamais.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Oui, Harry ? fait-elle en le collant à son oreille.</p><p class="western">– Où est-ce que tu es ? demande le brun. On avait dit qu'on allait au club ensemble.</p><p class="western">– Je suis toujours au Ministère, soupire Hermione. Je n'ai pas fini mon travail.</p><p class="western">– Quoi ? Tu n'es toujours pas rentrée ?</p><p class="western">Hermione fait non de la tête, mais c'est un simple silence dans la communication téléphonique.</p><p class="western">– Je vais venir te rejoindre, déclare Harry. Ron est déjà parti de toute façon et on sera en retard à deux. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Et quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme entre dans le petit bureau de son amie. Il patiente, l'aide de temps à autre. Le temps passe et finalement, les deux sortent enfin de l'enceinte du Ministère. Quand ils passent la porte du Midnight Club, il fait nuit dehors. Stupéfaits, ils se figent dans l'entrée alors que leurs yeux se posent sur le grand salon aux lumières tamisées.</p><p class="western">La musique fait vibrer leur épiderme, battant un rythme soutenu. Au centre de la pièce, une piste de danse est éclairée par mille couleurs sous lesquelles dansent des sorciers. Mais c'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils se réunissent dans cet endroit. Non, ce qui subjugue Harry et Hermione depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, c'est précisément qui est en train de danser. Parmi Padma et Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley, Lisa Turpin, Susan Bones et bien d'autres, se trouvent Drago Malefoy et une jeune femme dos au reste de la salle, tous deux lancés sans retenue sur le parquet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Qui est cette blondasse ? lâche Hermione.</p><p class="western">– Certainement Pansy Parkinson, répond Harry.</p><p class="western">– Que fait cette gourde ici ? grince la brune.</p><p class="western">– Tu as vu comme elle se trémousse contre Malefoy ? ajoute Harry tout aussi amer. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione répond par une grimace écœurée et se dirige vers le bar. Les deux sorciers s'en vont finalement avec leur commande vers une banquette où ils s'étalent avec réconfort. Sous les projecteurs aux couleurs éclectiques et électriques, Drago et Pansy dansent toujours au rythme de la musique. Hermione et Harry sont identiquement tournés vers eux, les yeux rivés sur leurs mouvements.</p><p class="western">Hermione observe l'ancien Serpentard. Elle le trouve changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu à Poudlard. Elle a déjà eu cette impression lors de leur entrevue hors du commun au Ministère et de leur déjeuner. Elle se dit qu'il ressemble à un acteur dans un film d'auteur, perdu dans un univers contemplatif aux allures planantes. Ses cheveux presque blancs habituellement captent les teintes des ampoules clignotantes et changent de couleur en harmonie avec les battements des percussions. Ils volent contre son front et ses paupières closes en même temps qu'il secoue la tête d'un côté, de l'autre.</p><p class="western">Harry fixe le même point que sa voisine, contemplant l'aisance avec laquelle Drago se meut. Il semble avoir toujours appartenu au dancefloor tant son corps s'imprègne de la cadence et balance avec légèreté. Le brun se dit qu'il ressemble à une statue grecque vivante dont le corps svelte et sculpté impressionne par son charisme. Ses bras, tantôt levés en l'air, tantôt agités devant lui, dessinent des volutes imaginaires dans le clair obscur de la piste de danse. Ses hanches, moulées dans un pantalon noir, remuent librement.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Eh bien ! s'exclame Ron en accourant vers ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il extirpe avec une violence involontaire de leur contemplation langoureuse. J'ai bien cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais !</p><p class="western">Il attrape un verre au comptoir et s'installe aussi sur la banquette.</p><p class="western">– J'ai dû rester au Ministère, marmonne Hermione dont le regard peinait à aller autre part que sur Drago, comme s'il était aimanté à son image.</p><p class="western">– Tu as vu Malefoy, hein, remarque Ron en se laissant glisser un peu plus sur le canapé. Je crois que si on s'était croisé ailleurs qu'ici, je lui aurais expliqué à quel point j'aimais le savoir sur un autre continent.</p><p class="western">– Toutes ces années en Norvège semblent l'avoir changé, dit Harry entre deux gorgées de Whisky-Pur-Feu.</p><p class="western">– Peut-être, admet Ron sans grande conviction. Mais il ressemble de plus en plus à son Mangemort de père.</p><p class="western">– En moins laid, murmurent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix et d'un même regard vers ledit Malefoy. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron ne relève pas la remarque qui lui semble sans importance, mais ses deux amis se fixent à présent. Puis Hermione adresse un petit sourire à Harry et un clin d’œil malicieux avant de se lever. La soirée bat son plein. Hermione s'est déplacée à une autre table où se trouvent Ginny et Luna Lovegood, et Harry se retrouve accoudé au bar à observer la salle.</p><p class="western">Il repère d'autres anciens Serpentard parmi les têtes réunies et se fait la réflexion qu'il n'y en a jamais eu autant lors d'une réunion d'anciens élèves de Poudlard depuis qu'elles ont lieu. Instinctivement, il songe que la présence de Malefoy y est pour quelque chose. Il a passé trois ans loin de l'Angleterre et son retour attire l'attention autour de lui.</p><p class="western">À ce stade des réflexions d'Harry, voilà justement Drago qui s'extirpe de la masse dansante pour venir chercher de quoi adoucir la sécheresse de sa gorge. À quelques mètres de lui, Harry le regarde du coin de l’œil. Drago est légèrement essoufflé quand il se penche vers le barman et commande avec un sourire en coin. Les deux jeunes hommes discutent distraitement pendant que le shaker s'agite énergiquement entre eux.</p><p class="western">Harry connaît bien le barman, c'est Malone Connolly. Ancien batteur de l'équipe d'Irlande, il s'est finalement reconverti dans le monde de la nuit et travaille au Midnight Club depuis que les anciens élèves de Poudlard s'y réunissent.</p><p class="western">Et c'est en prenant le temps de discuter avec Malone l'année précédente, en passant des heures accoudé à ce même bar, que Harry s'est rendu compte qu'il pouvait craquer pour autre chose que de belles formes féminines. Oui, Harry connaît bien Malone parce que c'est le premier homme pour qui il a ressenti des choses si fortes et le premier qui lui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à cela.</p><p class="western">Un rire extirpe Harry de ses souvenirs et il tourne la tête vers les deux autres sorciers. Drago et Malone rient en se regardant malicieusement sous le regard ébahi du brun. Ce dernier sent sa mâchoire se décrocher quand il voit Drago se pencher au-dessus du bar et attraper Malone par la nuque. Il l'approche de lui et Harry se fige en attendant un baiser qui le stupéfait.</p><p class="western">Mais Drago n'embrasse pas Malone, il se contente de poser son front contre le sien et de murmurer quelque chose qu'Harry n'entend pas. Ils rient encore. Puis le blond lui glisse un morceau de serviette en papier avec ce qui semble une adresse dessus. Il donne une tape franche sur l'épaule du barman et se recule.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Oh, Potter ! s'exclame-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Tu veux mon portrait ?</p><p class="western">Harry aligne difficilement une phrase dans sa tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Drago a les yeux troublés par l'alcool et les pommettes rosies par la fête. Comment est-ce possible de changer autant ? De passer de l'enfant pincé au jeune homme fêtard.</p><p class="western">– Non, ça va, Malefoy.</p><p class="western">Il lève les yeux intérieurement tant sa réponse semble stupide.</p><p class="western">– Bon, dis-moi plutôt où tu as mis Granger, enchaîne Drago en s'approchant de lui. Il faut que je lui parle.</p><p class="western">– Je crois qu'elle est par là-bas, fait Harry en indiquant le fond de la salle.</p><p class="western">– Merci, Potter. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Et Drago donne la même tape énergique contre l'épaule de Harry avec un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner. Harry atterrit péniblement de cette scène hors du commun, mais dans son esprit, ce sont les mêmes images qui tournent en boucle : Drago qui embrasse Malone, Malone qui disparaît, Drago qui l'embrasse, lui. Harry pose son verre sur le comptoir et sort dans la rue. L'air frais ne suffit pas à calmer le feu sur son visage et dans son corps.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Drago cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de faire partir le voile flou qui les couvre. Il a peut-être un peu abusé des shooters en début de soirée. Au-delà de la piste de danse, il entrevoit d'autres tables et d'autres personnes. Il se fraie un chemin dans le club et trouve finalement la tête brune qu'il cherche. Au moment où il arrive, il voit Ginny se lever et quitter le club.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Salut, Granger.</p><p class="western">Hermione tourne les yeux vers lui. Elle le regarde pendant quelques instants, se demandant pourquoi il vient la voir.</p><p class="western">– Malefoy, répond-elle en lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait s'asseoir à ses côtés.</p><p class="western">– Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? demande le blond en avisant la couleur peu commune du liquide dans le verre de la jeune femme.</p><p class="western">– Je ne sais pas vraiment, répond Hermione en pouffant légèrement. C'est une préparation de Malone, mais je peux seulement te dire que ça sent la noix de coco.</p><p class="western">Drago rigole.</p><p class="western">– C'est vrai qu'il est fort pour inventer de bons cocktails, mais qui sont dangereux.</p><p class="western">Hermione pense qu'en effet, l'ancien Serpentard a atteint un taux d'alcoolémie trop élevé pour être pleinement lucide.</p><p class="western">– Tu venais pour quelque chose de particulier ? demande la brune avec un regard suspicieux, se demandant toujours ce que le sorcier pouvait bien lui vouloir.</p><p class="western">– Je voulais te remercier, répond Drago après un temps de silence comblé par la musique.</p><p class="western">Il semble avoir récupéré un peu de clarté d'esprit et arbore un air bien plus sérieux.</p><p class="western">– Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire plus tôt puisque tu m'as renvoyé le formulaire par hibou, mais merci d'avoir été si rapide et de ne pas en avoir parlé autour de toi.</p><p class="western">Il ne lui dit pas qu'il a honte de devoir remplir des tonnes de documents depuis qu'il est de retour en Angleterre. Des documents rédigés par des gens qui ont fouiné dans les moindres recoins de son passé. Des documents qui l'anéantissent au rang de moins-que-rien ; qui le privent de tout et qui l'accablent et l'écrasent plus bas que terre.</p><p class="western">– Je t'en prie, répond Hermione avec un signe de tête poli et un petit sourire. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle trouve cela abject que la société britannique l'enchaîne dans ses actes et l'empêche d'avancer. Que c'est elle qui, sans autorisation, a tamponné son formulaire stipulant qu'il n'est plus considéré comme potentiellement dangereux par le Département de la Justice magique parce que ses supérieurs faisaient la sourde oreille à chacune de ses sollicitations.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Hé ! La Belette ! crie soudain Drago en entourant sa bouche de ses mains.</p><p class="western">Il a replongé dans la brume festive et son regard est de nouveau rigoleur, pétillant.</p><p class="western">– Je croyais que tu étais l'infatigable du dancefloor ! enchaîne avec la même voix forte le jeune Malefoy.</p><p class="western">Ron, assis plus loin avec d'autres sorciers, lui adresse un coup d’œil provocateur. Implicitement, il relève le défi puisqu'il se lève d'un bon et rejoint en quelques enjambées cadencées la piste de danse bondée.</p><p class="western">– Et toi, Granger ? Toujours aussi coincée qu'à Poudlard ? lance Drago en se levant.</p><p class="western">– Plus que jamais, ironise Hermione en se mettant sur ses pieds à son tour. Le dernier qui danse a perdu ! »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Et tels deux enfants enivrés de jeunesse, ils s'élancent vers le centre de la salle, riant et étincelant. Parmi les déchaînés du parquet ciré, ils retrouvent Ron, Harry et tant d'autres qui transpirent de joie. « <em>Can you dance like a </em><em>hippogriff? </em><em>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma </em>»<em>. </em>Ils chantent, hurlent les paroles à tue-tête. Ils se secouent sans gêne, sans jugement. Puis la musique s'adoucit, se calme brusquement. Les mains se cherchent et les yeux papillonnent.</p><p class="western">Hermione se laisse emporter par les pas presque valsant de son meilleur ami avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Harry n'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que le meilleur des slows, c'est celui qu'il fait avec Hermione parce qu'elle est tout ce que les autres ne sont pas. Sœur et confidente, alliée et pilier. Ils tournent doucement presque sur place et laissent voguer leurs regards par-delà l'épaule qui les réchauffe. À quelques pas, Drago et Pansy tournent aussi. Sur le même rythme, les mêmes notes sensuelles.</p><p class="western">Harry le voit passer puis disparaître, Hermione l'observe danser puis disparaître. Tourner et tourner. Le blond lève les yeux vers yeux. « <em>Drink from my cauldron full of hot, strong love It's all the magic you'll ever need!</em> ». Une main au creux des reins et les regards qui s'accrochent. Et si le meilleur des slows était encore à venir ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Le nez plongé dans le bois sombre de son bureau, Harry est enfermé dans son esprit encombré. Il a ses cours étalés devant lui, mais il n'arrive pas à se concentrer. La dernière année de formation pour devenir Auror est censée être la plus dure, mais ce n'est pas son plus gros problème sur l'instant. Son problème a un menton pointu, une voix traînante et des mèches de cheveux fins, presque blancs, rabattues en arrière.</p><p class="western">Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées depuis la réunion des anciens élèves au Midnigth Club et Harry n'a pas revu Drago. Et depuis près d'une heure maintenant, il est plongé dans ses souvenirs. Bien sûr, il se souvient de tout. La première rencontre à quelques minutes d'entrer dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, chaque sifflement arrogant et méprisant, chaque insulte. Tout ce qui faisait monter une haine profonde pour ce fils pourri gâté. Quand il y repense, Harry se demande s'il n'a jamais détesté quelqu'un autant que Drago Malefoy. Et pourtant.</p><p class="western">Il se souvient aussi, comme si c'était hier, de la fin de la guerre et du procès des Malefoy. De l'abrutissement médiatique et de l'humiliation publique de ces traîtres, ces criminels. Et puis plus rien.</p><p class="western">Comme beaucoup, car l'héritier Malefoy avait bien fait les choses, Harry avait presque oublié son existence. Pendant trois ans, Drago n'était plus que silence. Comment, pendant ce temps loin de Londres, est-il devenu si différent ? Où est passé le garçon narquois et mesquin, ce vil serpent qui ne manquait pas une occasion de rabaisser quiconque sur son passage ? Que s'est-il passé dans la vie de cet adolescent aux robes luxueuses pour qu'il devienne cet homme élancé et élégant au regard électrisant ?</p><p class="western">Harry l'ignore et c'est ce qui occupe son cerveau depuis de si longues minutes. Il a appris par des ouï-dires au sein de sa formation que Drago occupe maintenant une place au sein d'une entreprise de la capitale. Il se demande ce qu'il fait de ses journées, de ses soirées. Il se demande si Malone en sait davantage sur sa vie ; s'il en fait partie. Tout simplement si Drago est comme lui et a donné son adresse au barman la dernière fois pour qu'il le retrouve chez lui. Incapable de se concentrer davantage, Harry laisse son bureau en plan et attrape un manteau avant de sortir dans la rue.</p><p class="western">.</p><p class="western">Drago se débarrasse de sa robe de travail et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière. Le soleil d'automne tombe rapidement avec la fin d'après-midi. Il affectionne particulièrement le soir, quand la lumière baisse, se tamise et finit par être engloutie par l'obscurité. Et il affectionne davantage le vendredi soir. Drago descend l'escalier en trottinant ; s'il n'avait pas été éduqué avec autant de rigidité, il aurait presque eu envie de siffler. Il attrape son manteau et salue la secrétaire d'un geste poli de la main. Elle lui renvoie un regard noir, comme d'habitude. Il s'en moque, comme d'habitude.</p><p class="western">Une fois sur le trottoir, le sorcier regarde autour de lui, puis il lève les yeux. Le ciel est sombre, de nuit et d'orage. Les nuages sont tombés sur Londres au moment où Drago a éteint la lumière de son laboratoire. Mais ça lui est égal. Il a passé une bonne journée et n'a pas envie de s'apitoyer sur la météo typiquement londonienne. Le jeune homme s'élance dans la rue en ajustant son manteau sur son dos avec un roulement d'épaule et arbore un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il traverse le quartier industriel sorcier.</p><p class="western">Le chemin est long jusqu'à son appartement, mais Drago foule le pavé d'un pas léger. Il rentre à pied, c'est rare, et il apprécie cela. Guettant les nuages du coin de l’œil, il n'a pas non plus grande envie de se faire tremper et accélère imperceptiblement le pas. Sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'il atteint après un gros quart d'heure, il observe les passants qui se pressent et son regard s'attarde à la terrasse presque vide d'un café. Il reconnaît les visages de Théodore Nott et Malone Connolly et se laisse aller à la satisfaction.</p><p class="western">Il ne se considérait pas proche de Théo à Poudlard. C'était un garçon renfermé, froid et avec une confiance en lui mise à rude épreuve par la fermeté de son père. Les agissements de la famille Nott n'étaient pas passés inaperçus pendant la terreur de Voldemort et Théo avait échappé, comme Drago lui-même, à la prison grâce à son jeune âge. Il avait été jugé avec pitié, car le nouveau Ministère en avait à revendre et il s'était exilé volontairement hors du pays pour se faire oublier.</p><p class="western">Et comme Drago, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait mis son avenir entre les mains des pays nordiques. Les deux anciens Serpentard s'étaient retrouvés sur les mêmes bancs, dans les mêmes parcs, puis finalement sur le même canapé du même appartement. Étroitement liés par un destin sombre aspirant à la lumière de la rédemption, ils avaient appris à vivre ensemble, coude à coude face à l'adversité. Ils s'étaient confiés leurs plus terribles secrets, les plus honteux aussi. Et s'étaient retrouvés plus semblables qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé.</p><p class="western">Depuis le coin de rue où il s'est arrêté, Drago songe que Théo a rarement souri autant que ce soir-là. Son amour pour les hommes n'avait eu que des larmes pour conséquences pendant de nombreuses années. Maintenant, il est heureux et Drago n'y est pas étranger. Malone est quelqu'un de bien. Il a de l'esprit, de l'humour et assez d'assurance pour deux. Théo le mérite grandement et c'est lui qui en a le plus besoin des deux. Alors Drago ne réfléchit même pas à ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir pour lui-même, il se félicite d'avoir guidé Malone au palier de Théo.</p><p class="western">Un grondement déchire le ciel et le blond lève les yeux vers l'orage qui menace maintenant d'éclater à tout moment. Sur la terrasse, les deux amants ne semblent même pas s'en rendre compte. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, Drago s'engage dans l'allée et à peine a-t-il repris sa marche que la pluie s'abat sur le monde fourmillant. En quelques secondes, l'eau s'écoule le long de ses cheveux et de son visage et ruisselle contre son manteau. Il accélère le pas en baissant la tête en direction de ses chaussures. Il ne reste que quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive chez lui.</p><p class="western">Alors que l'orage tonne de plus en plus fort et que les éclairs fendent le ciel sombre, la pluie, de plus en plus forte, devient presque assourdissante. Elle bat le pavé avec une force inouïe et recouvre déjà la route d'un flot discontinu. Drago s'éboue alors que l'eau s'infiltre dans sa chemise. Il accélère davantage, court presque, les yeux rivés sur le trottoir pour éviter les larges flaques qui se forment. Il est presque arrivé. Et au même moment qu'un grondement sinistre fait vibrer l'air, Drago percute de plein fouet un obstacle qui débouche presque à la même vitesse que lui d'une rue perpendiculaire.</p><p class="western">Aussi surpris que désorienté, Harry se sent basculer en arrière après le choc et grimace en sentant la dureté du sol sous ses fesses. Il plisse étroitement les yeux en serrant les dents pour contrer la douleur et finit par relever la tête. Drago se tient, muet, sous la pluie drue, tout aussi surpris que lui. Il le regarde avec un air un peu ahuri, fronçant les sourcils par moment. Drago hésite un instant entre râler et s'excuser. Mais la situation le laisse perplexe, autant que ce qu'elle suscite dans son esprit.</p><p class="western">Harry n'a pas bougé du sol inondé, ses lunettes sont de travers et ses mèches brunes dégoulinantes collent à son front. On ne voit plus sa cicatrice, pense Drago. Et ça lui donne un air différent.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Désolé, Potter, finit par dire Drago en faisant un pas pour se rapprocher de lui.</p><p class="western">Il lui tend une main que Harry attrape après une seconde d'hésitation. D'une traction commune, le brun est de nouveau sur ses pieds, trempé.</p><p class="western">– Merci, Malefoy, fait Harry en avisant ses vêtements gorgés d'eau.</p><p class="western">– Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne fais pas attention, reproche Drago de mauvaise foi.</p><p class="western">– Tu te fiches de moi, Malefoy ? s'exclame Harry en arrangeant ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu aurais au moins pu regarder devant toi.</p><p class="western">Les deux hommes se toisent les sourcils froncés. Il y a plus d'électricité entre eux qu'au sein des nuages et la pluie ne semble plus les perturber. Puis Harry frissonne et c'est comme si tout le poids dans l'air s'est évaporé.</p><p class="western">– Un thé ? propose Drago en indiquant une porte à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.</p><p class="western">– Un thé. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ils parcourent la distance en silence et une fois à l'intérieur, soupirent imperceptiblement de se trouver à l'abri. L'appartement de Drago est au premier étage et Harry profite de la montée des marches pour lancer un sortilège à ses vêtements pour les faire sécher. La douce chaleur du salon chauffé est accueillie avec soulagement et combat parfaitement cette pluie d'Automne. Il y a encore quelques cartons contre un mur, aucune décoration.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Tu as aménagé il y a longtemps ? demande Harry.</p><p class="western">– Il n'y a pas tout à fait un mois, répond Drago depuis la cuisine.</p><p class="western">Harry hoche la tête, mais l'autre ne peut pas le voir.</p><p class="western">– Et toi ?</p><p class="western">Drago revient dans le salon avec une théière bouillante diffusant de douces senteurs de bergamote.</p><p class="western">– On a pris une collocation avec Ron quand on a commencé la formation pour être Auror, ça fait trois ans.</p><p class="western">– Auror, hein ? Saint Potter, notre sauveur bien-aimé, lâche narquoisement Drago en remplissant les deux tasses.</p><p class="western">– Et toi, Malefoy ? rétorque l'interpellé. Quel travail ta personne méprisante a-t-elle trouvé d'assez noble pour occuper ses journées ? Ou es-tu trop bien pour travailler et tu vis déjà de tes rentes ?</p><p class="western">Drago éclate d'un rire dissonant.</p><p class="western">– C'est ça, les rentes, marmonne-t-il avec sarcasme en visualisant parfaitement les comptes presque vides à Gringotts. Eh bien figure-toi que je travaille en effet, Potter, au laboratoire de potion qui fournit Sainte-Mangouste. Comme quoi, on peut être un Malefoy et faire sa part pour aider les autres.</p><p class="western">Harry ne trouve rien à répondre. Il est surpris d'apprendre ça. Il aurait imaginé que Drago était dans la finance, dans le commerce ou n'importe quoi promettant un large flux d'argent entre ses mains. Presque honteux de ses préjugés, le brun préfère ne rien rajouter et se replonge dans ses réflexions de l'après-midi. Le visage de Malone et toutes les questions qui planent autour apparaissent.</p><p class="western">– J'ai vécu pendant trois ans dans un pays où personne ne me regardait à travers un filtre noirci par la haine, reprend soudain Drago, le regard plongé dans une brume lointaine. Cette célébrité morbide est un carcan ici. Un Malefoy est une ordure par définition en Grande-Bretagne. Et je ne resterai pas longtemps si les préjugés persistent autant alors que le nouveau Ministère se veut réformateur et pacifiste. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a été du mauvais côté qu'on n'en a pas bavé.</p><p class="western">Il a dit ça d'une traite, comme on se délesterait d'un poids dans un lac, et fixe le lait qui tourbillonne dans son thé. Harry le regarde un moment, réalisant pleinement à quel point le Drago Malefoy qu'il connaissait avant la guerre n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Comme tous ceux de son âge, il voit à côté de lui un homme brisé et couvert de cicatrices. Quelqu'un qui se confie et qui admet ses torts. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se sent soudain submergé par l'émotion. Il a le cœur qui bat fort dans sa poitrine et les yeux qui brillent.</p><p class="western">– C'est pour ça qu'on a organisé les réunions au Midnight Club et qu'on a imposé cette règle, réussit finalement à dire Harry après avoir pris plusieurs respirations. Parce que tout le monde a le droit d'aller de l'avant.</p><p class="western">Sa remarque semble sortir Drago de ses pensées et il tourne son visage maintenant amusé vers Harry.</p><p class="western">– C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée ces soirées, on s'amuse bien.</p><p class="western">Cette fois, Harry se lance. Il veut savoir.</p><p class="western">– J'ai vu que tu avais rencontré Malone, le barman, lâche-t-il comme une perche qu'il espère voir être saisie.</p><p class="western">– Ah oui ! s'exclame Drago. Quel homme ! Je l'avais vu jouer quand il faisait encore partie de l'équipe d'Irlande et je dois dire qu'il semble mieux manier le shaker que la batte, rit-il.</p><p class="western">Harry l'accompagne timidement et se laisse un peu aller à la détente.</p><p class="western">– Et toi, tu le connais depuis quand ? demande Drago.</p><p class="western">– Depuis le début des réunions, répond Harry. Mais je suis plus proche de lui depuis l'année dernière. Enfin. Proche, je veux dire… Comme ça quoi…, se met-il soudain à bafouiller.</p><p class="western">Un petit sourire en coin apparaît sur les lèvres de Drago. Son voisin n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, il a compris. Tout, dans le rose qui pointe sur ses joues, dans son regard fuyant et dans sa voix mal assurée trahissent le fond de ses pensées. Ils se sont rapprochés et Drago voit très bien de quoi Harry parle.</p><p class="western">– C'est un mec bien, ce Malone, ajoute-t-il. Je l'ai présenté à mon ami, Théo et je pense bien que c'est une affaire qui roule.</p><p class="western">Il se lève en quête de biscuits et disparaît dans la cuisine.</p><p class="western">– Théo comme Théodore Nott ? interroge Harry, surpris.</p><p class="western">– Eh oui ! déclare Drago. Encore un que les filles n'auront pas.</p><p class="western">Harry l'entend rire.</p><p class="western">– On les leur prendra tous, complète Drago bien plus doucement et Harry se fige sur son canapé en se demandant s'il a bien entendu.</p><p class="western">C'est le branle-bas de combat dans sa tête qui est sur le point de se mettre à fumer. Poussé pas une impulsion incongrue, il se lève d'un bond.</p><p class="western">– Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demande Drago en revenant dans le salon.</p><p class="western">Il a un cookie coincé entre les lèvres et quelques miettes lui tombent sur la chemise. Harry est désemparé. Il a envie de manger un cookie et précisément celui qui se trouve dans la bouche de Drago. Très certain de rougir violemment en pensant à cela, il détourne le regard alors que Drago est toujours dans l'expectative d'une réponse.</p><p class="western">– Je… vais y aller, balbutie Harry en attrapant son manteau. Merci pour le thé. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le visage de Drago se peint d'une moue qui fait craquer encore davantage le brun contraint de se précipiter par la porte. La pluie est fine maintenant et Harry court presque jusque chez lui. Une fois dans l'appartement, se laisse tomber sur son fauteuil en expulsant tout l'air qu'il retient depuis qu'il a quitté le salon de l'ancien Serpentard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Un flocon de neige se pose sur le nez levé de Drago et fond instantanément. Il baisse les yeux pour retrouver l'horizon et continue son chemin sous le ciel blanc de l'hiver. Bientôt, le Chemin de Traverse et toute la ville par extension se vêtiront de leurs habits de fête, colorés et scintillants. Il aime bien cette période. Serrés sur les terrasses de cafés, un chocolat chaud brûlant entre les mains, de nombreux sorciers profitent du dernier dimanche de novembre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Attention, voilà la Vélane qui arrive, se moque gentiment Théo alors que Drago s'assoit à la table en passant une main assurée dans ses cheveux fins.</p><p class="western">– Nott, je sais que tu as toujours regretté de ne jamais m'avoir eu dans ton lit, rétorque narquoisement le blond. Mais quand même, Malone est là, retiens-toi.</p><p class="western">Ledit Malone lui adresse un regard en biais accompagné d'un petit rire.</p><p class="western">– Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il.</p><p class="western">– Fort bien oui. Je reviens d'un déjeuner explosif au manoir donc rien d'inhabituel, ironise Drago.</p><p class="western">Il fait signe au serveur de prendre sa commande.</p><p class="western">– Avoue que ça t'a manqué pendant tes années en Norvège, raille Théo</p><p class="western">Drago lève les yeux au ciel dans une expression théâtrale, mais ne répond rien.</p><p class="western">– Tu peux venir fêter Noël chez moi si tu ne veux pas aller avec ta famille, propose Malone.</p><p class="western">– Vous le fêtez ensemble ? demande Drago.</p><p class="western">– Eh bien oui. De toute façon, ma famille à moi est à Askaban, répond Théo en haussant les épaules.</p><p class="western">Malone lève une main en signe de salut vers l'allée et d'un même mouvement, Drago et Théo se retournent. C'est Harry qui passe sur le Chemin de Traverse, détournant le regard en voyant leurs visages. Drago en profite pour cuisiner Malone ; il est curieux de leur relation.</p><p class="western">– Tiens, Potter, fait-il. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez proches.</p><p class="western">Il lance cela avec une indifférence feinte en direction de Malone qui tourne des yeux suspicieux vers lui.</p><p class="western">– Et où aurais-tu entendu ça ? interroge-t-il.</p><p class="western">– Je ne sais pas, tente Drago.</p><p class="western">– Alors je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, répond Malone avec un sourire en coin.</p><p class="western">– Tu m'as eu, admet Drago. C'est Potter qui me l'a dit et il semblait d'ailleurs très gêné.</p><p class="western">– Il m'a demandé de ne pas en parler, tu comprends donc ma méfiance, explique Malone. Mais je veux bien croire que tu garderas ça pour toi.</p><p class="western">Drago lui adresse un hochement de tête assuré en guise de parole tenue alors que Théo tend l'oreille avec intérêt.</p><p class="western">– Je l'avais déjà vu au club, mais l'année dernière, on a beaucoup discuté. Je n'ai jamais caché que j'étais gay et il semblait en profond questionnement. J'ai simplement proposé mon écoute et un peu de chaleur humaine. Alors oui, on peut considérer qu'on est proches. Mais ce n'est jamais devenu sentimental et je sais qu'Harry est toujours en quête de lui-même d'une certaine façon.</p><p class="western">Malone s'interrompt un instant.</p><p class="western">– Je compte sur toi pour ne pas en parler, reprend-il. Célèbre comme il l'est, je doute fort qu'il ait envie que ça s'ébruite.</p><p class="western">– J'imagine, marmonne Drago. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Oh oui, il sait combien on ne peut tout simplement pas crier sur tous les toits que l'on ne fait pas partie de la norme. Que l'on ne répond pas aux critères que la société établie. Que l'on n'assurera pas la lignée comme on le devrait.</p><p class="western">Drago reste là encore un long moment à discuter avec Théo et Malone. Il a appris ce qu'il voulait savoir et il passe une belle après-midi avec ses amis. Il neige toujours sur Londres et maintenant, le sol est couvert d'une fine couche blanche malmenée par les passages incessants des sorciers. Quand il rentre chez lui, bien plus tard, Drago se laisse à penser que ce Noël s'annonce meilleur que bien d'autres.</p><p class="western">.</p><p class="western">Harry tente comme il peut se détendre les muscles crispés autour de ses épaules et de son dos, mais rien n'y fait. Le stress est là depuis les premières heures du jour et ne risque pas de s'en aller de ci-tôt. Alors il continue d'attendre en rongeant son frein, les yeux rivés sur le carrelage du couloir du Ministère. Les scènes qui se sont déroulées pendant l'heure qui précède tournent en boucle dans sa tête, mêlées parfois aux sons qu'il entend s'échapper de la salle près de lui. Examens théoriques, épreuves pratiques, mises en situation. Il enchaîne tout depuis une semaine et croule littéralement sous la pression.</p><p class="western">La poignée de porte s'abaisse et Harry se lève d'un bond. Ron apparaît, le visage rougi par l'effort et l'inquiétude. Les deux hommes s'étreignent brièvement avec force, soupirant de soulagement.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« C'est fini, dit Harry dans un souffle.</p><p class="western">– Pour cette fois, rétorque Ron en s'essuyant le front.</p><p class="western">– Oui… Mais je suis sûr que la deuxième session paraîtra plus simple que la première. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry veut se montrer optimiste pour leur donner du courage à tous les deux. Désormais, il ne leur reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats validant leur poursuite de formation. Encore six petits mois, une autre série de tests et peut-être enfin pourraient-ils toucher du doigt l'accomplissement d'un rêve de toujours.</p><p class="western">Alors ils rentrent chez eux, bras dessus bras dessous sous l'épaisse neige de décembre et se préparent un bon repas pour célébrer la fin des examens. Ils commencent à peine à manger quand quelqu'un toque à la porte. Harry se lève et ouvre avant de rester immobile et muet, une main sur la poignée.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Bonsoir, finit-il par dire.</p><p class="western">– Bonsoir.</p><p class="western">Depuis la table à manger, Ron sent que les choses sont tendues et ne le regardent peut-être plus vraiment. Il signale sa disparition dans la chambre d'un murmure.</p><p class="western">– Tu vas me faire entrer ou pas ?</p><p class="western">– Oui… bien sûr, répond Harry un peu abasourdi. Désolée, Ginny, mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir ce soir.</p><p class="western">Ni aucun autre soir, pense-t-il. La cadette Weasley entre à sa suite et ils se regardent un moment en silence.</p><p class="western">– Comment se sont passées vos épreuves ? demanda la rouquine.</p><p class="western">– Plutôt bien, enfin j'espère. Ron doute beaucoup de lui sur un des tests, mais je suis sûr qu'il se fait du souci pour rien.</p><p class="western">Ginny hoche la tête et se plonge dans ses pensées un instant.</p><p class="western">– Écoute, Harry, reprend-elle alors, si je suis venue, c'est pour parler de nous. Enfin, de l'absence de « nous » justement, ajoute-t-elle en signant des guillemets avec les doigts.</p><p class="western">Le brun se tend ; il sait que cette discussion est nécessaire, mais n'en a absolument pas envie.</p><p class="western">– J'ai été très en colère contre toi, continue Ginny. Je me sentais trahie, abandonnée, humiliée. Non, laisse-moi finir.</p><p class="western">Elle inspire profondément. Harry referme la bouche.</p><p class="western">– Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que si je ressentais tout ça, enchaîne-t-elle, c'était parce que j'étais tellement amoureuse depuis si longtemps, que je ne me voyais simplement pas vivre sans toi.</p><p class="western">Sa voix a du mal à sortir de sa gorge nouée. Harry est ému aussi par ce qu'elle dit et ce qui émane d'elle.</p><p class="western">– Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, dit-il doucement. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.</p><p class="western">– Je sais, murmure Ginny avec un petit sourire. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Hermione et tu peux croire qu'elle aurait été jusqu'à me traîner ici si je n'étais pas venue de mon plein gré.</p><p class="western">Harry sourit aussi. Il imagine très bien sa meilleure amie faire cela.</p><p class="western">– Je n'ai aucune raison d'être en colère contre toi, déclare Ginny. Et je te souhaite au contraire tout le meilleur. Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour accepter que les choses ont définitivement changé. Je ne t'en veux plus et j'espère que tu seras plus heureux que moi.</p><p class="western">Harry s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.</p><p class="western">– Tu as le droit de trouver le bonheur autant que moi, lui chuchote-t-il. Et il y a certainement des dizaines d'hommes qui te méritent plus que je ne t'ai jamais mérité.</p><p class="western">Ginny rit tristement en se reculant.</p><p class="western">– Malheureusement, je crois qu'il va me falloir un moment pour être d'accord avec ça, admet-elle.</p><p class="western">Les deux sorciers se regardent et s'adressent un nouveau sourire un peu plus gêné.</p><p class="western">– Je vais vous laisser finir de manger, annonce Ginny en se dirigeant vers la porte.</p><p class="western">Elle s'arrête sur le palier et se retourne.</p><p class="western">– À bientôt, Harry.</p><p class="western">– À bientôt. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le poids invisible que Ginny a emporté avec elle en quittant l'appartement fait une différence significative pour Harry qui se sent plus léger. Les inquiétudes qu'il avait concernant sa relation avec Ginny s'en sont allées et dans un coin de sa tête, il pense qu'il est peut-être prêt à construire quelque chose de nouveau. Ron et lui terminent la soirée qui s'annonçait déjà bonne en poursuivant joyeusement autour d'un jeu de cartes. La nuit est paisible en cette veille de vacances et la magie de Noël réserve quelques surprises.</p><p class="western">Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry n'a pas allumé son réveil. Les volets sont restés fermés et quand il émerge finalement, il est plus de dix heures. Toujours en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes vaguement posées sur le nez, il ose un pied hors de la chambre. Ron, lui, n'est pas levé et ronfle allégrement en profitant de tout le temps de sommeil disponible. Le courrier est déjà arrivé et en remuant la maigre pile, Harry trouve une enveloppe sous le numéro du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier.</p><p class="western">Son nom est tracé à l'encre noire en de longues lettres qui lui sont étrangères. Il fait sauter le sceau entre ses doigts fébriles. Il a reconnu les initiales moulées dans la cire rouge. « <em>D.M </em>». Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'écrit sur le parchemin, mais Harry sent son coeur cogner dans sa poitrine. Il replie le message et le glisse dans un tiroir de son bureau. Ron a arrêté de ronfler, mais c'est un bourdonnement bien plus sourd qui résonne dans le crâne de son colocataire.</p><p class="western">Harry saute dans un pantalon et multiplie les couches de pull pour contrer la température négative de l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, il sent ses joues saisies par le froid se tendre imperceptiblement. Le petit nuage qui s'échappe joyeusement de sa bouche à chaque respiration disparaît devant son nez. Quelques mètres seulement et le voilà qui presse la sonnette d'une porte familière. Un instant plus tard, une fenêtre s'ouvre au-dessus de Harry qui lève les yeux.</p><p class="western">Drago lui adresse un petit sourire et disparaît à nouveau dans l'appartement. Il descend aussi chaudement habillé que le brun et le salue d'un mot. Pas besoin de dire qu'il ressent une satisfaction profonde de le voir là ce matin. Pas besoin pour Harry d'exprimer comme il est content d'avoir reçu l'invitation. Il n'aurait, assez honnêtement, jamais eu le courage d'en faire de même.</p><p class="western">Les deux sorciers marchent en direction du Chemin de Traverse illuminé en échangeant quelques paroles. Des banalités, pour combler le silence. Les gens se retournent : on n'a pas oublié leurs visages et on se surprend à les trouver côte à côte. Finalement, ils entrent dans un petit salon discrètement caché par une devanture végétalisée. Ils sont seuls et s'installent loin du comptoir.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« Tu as des congés pour les fêtes ? demande Harry en soulevant le couvercle de la théière pour en humer le parfum.</p><p class="western">Bergamote intense et quelques pétales de bleuet qui flottent délicatement.</p><p class="western">– Une semaine, répond Drago. À partir de vendredi prochain.</p><p class="western">Le silence demeure un temps. Harry hésite.</p><p class="western">– Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invité ? demande-t-il finalement.</p><p class="western">Drago le regarde un instant avant de répondre.</p><p class="western">– Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ?</p><p class="western">Harry secoue la tête avec un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.</p><p class="western">– Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire des pirouettes et me donner une raison ? Je veux dire… On se déteste d'habitude.</p><p class="western">– Non, Potter, lâche Drago d'un air sérieux, presque dur. J'ai détesté le sorcier prodige injustement traité en héros et élevé au rang de saint. J'ai détesté le Gryffondor parfait, adulé par Dumbledore. Parce qu'il était aux antipodes de ce que j'étais, moi, et que même le jour où les Malfoy ont été confrontés à la justice, il a trouvé le moyen de nous défendre. Dans un ultime sursaut de pitié et de grandeur d'âme.</p><p class="western">– Et maintenant ? s'enquit Harry avec une timidité mal camouflée.</p><p class="western">Drago reste silencieux alors qu'il soulève la théière infusée et les sert tous les deux.</p><p class="western">– Si tu pensais tout ça avant de partir, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as changé d'avis en...</p><p class="western">– Arrête de parler, Potter, le coupe Drago en soupirant. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il pose sa main sur la cuisse d'Harry et y cherche ses doigts dans lesquels il entrelace les siens. Harry, figé, songe à faire preuve d'une couardise extrême en se levant d'un bond et en quittant l'endroit aussi vite que possible. Mais Drago tourne son visage vers lui et plante ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne sourit pas, n'a pas l'air triste, ou gêné.</p><p class="western">Il ne laisse aucune émotion transparaître, mais Harry n'en a pas besoin. Il s'accroche simplement à ce rivage bleu-gris intense qui lui rend tout le courage qui lui fait défaut. Et il serre sa main contre celle de Drago alors qu'il attrape sa tasse et se met à siroter son thé laiteux.</p><p class="western">Dehors, les guirlandes clignotent et les chants de Noël s'élèvent dans les airs. Sous les toits couverts de neige, on prépare les réjouissances. Mais rien, de tout ce bonheur environnant, ne peut égaler la chaleur enivrante qui se diffuse d'un cœur à l'autre par ce contact étourdissant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>